Another Chance
by wingedangel3
Summary: A secound chance is give. They get start over.. well kinda....
1. Gone

Ok here we go this going to seem weird but hey I was bored when I started it. Disclaimer I do not own Final fantasy. No. No square gets all of that glory. * Sigh* but trust me I wish I did own final fantasy.  
  
.................................................................  
  
"Where am I? What is this light I see? It is so pretty."  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
"Someone is calling me. Who could it be? Why are they bothering with me?"  
  
"Aeris wake up!"  
  
"Go away I don't want you to be hurt anymore. It is better this way."  
  
Zack is lying over Aeris crying still screaming at her to wake up. The heart monitor goes flat showing that there is no life left in this cold body. Zack looks up at the monitor and lowers his head crying a bit more. Zack stop crying looks at his lost love then stands up. "I will never forget you my love. One day we will be together again. I promise."  
  
Aeris watches him and her dead body for a distance. She turns around and slowly makes her way to the bright light. "I will see you again." She looks back at him. "I am doing this so that the next time we meet everything will go right." She turns back to the light. "Yes everything will be perfect when we next meet. I promise you that." Aeris walks into the light and disappears.  
  
Zack walks out of Aeris's room and makes his way down the hall, with all of her stuff that she had when she was shoot. Zack wipes his eyes as he walks out to his motorcycle. He put the stuff on the back off his bike and got on it. Zack looks up at the sky. "I will see you again." He starts the bike up and looks at the road. " And when I see you again." He pushes off and starts to speed away " Next time I will not let you get away from. I will stay with you forever." Zack zooms past all the other cars and off in to the horizon and out of Sight.  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Cloud: Ok for once she is not putting me into a fic about final fantasy. This is weird!  
  
WA: I only am writing two so far. And you might show up later  
  
Cloud: oh ok as long as I show up at least once.  
  
WA: . yeah ok right  
  
A/N: Ok I know it was short but this is just to get you into what is going on. I am already working on the next part so please review so it is not a waste of my time. ^_^ Thank you 


	2. A bit after

Chapter 2  
  
Thank you for the few reviews I got.. Thanks to the people.or person that did review.it means a lot to me.  
  
NVNVNVNVNVNVNVNNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV  
  
Two mouths later  
  
Zack pulled into his driveway and looked at his small but pleasant house. He lives in a one-floor brick house with a dark blue roof. The grass looks like it has not been cut in weeks. The flowers in the flower bed where dead and the bed had been taken over by weeds.  
  
Zack parks his bike and walked over to one of the once beautiful flowerbeds. He knees down and pulls out of the flowers out so he can see it more clearly.  
  
"This is one of my last memories of is now gone." He said to himself.  
  
Zack Stands up looks around again at his house sighs then makes his way slowly to the house.  
  
As he got into the house he made his way over to the answering machine. He presses the button and sits down in the chair next to it.  
  
Answering machine * Beep* you have one new massage. First massage *beep* Hey Zack this is cloud. Have not seen you in a while. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go out later. Tifa is going to a play or something with Yuffie. So call me if you want to go Bye. * Beep* End of messages * beep*.  
  
Zack stands up and shakes his head. " Why will they not leave me alone" he asks himself on the way to the frag He opens the frag and pulls out a beer and walks back the porch " I guess I could clean up around here a bit." He says to himself looking at his lawn.  
  
Zack makes his way to the shed to get out the lawn mower. He opens the shed looks at the lawn mower and shuts it.  
  
"You know maybe I should go out tonight. I mean why not I have been doing anything with my friends lately." Zack look into the sky then nods to himself. "Yeah that is what I am going to do."  
  
Zack walks back to the house and picks up the phone. The Phone Rings once then:  
  
"Hello" Says someone from over the phone.  
  
"Hey is cloud there?" asks Zack  
  
"Yeah hold on." Says the voice again. There is a moment of nothing then.  
  
"Hello" Say cloud  
  
" Hey cloud this is Zack you still want to go out later?" asks Zack  
  
" Yeah come over around Eight.Cid and Vincent are going too." Says cloud  
  
""Ok see you then ..Bye," says Zack who then hangs up the phone. He looks at himself. "I better get something else to wear." Says Zack to himself as he walks to the bedroom.  
  
NVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVN  
  
WA: Hey it might take me a while to post. You know with school and all. So please keep reading  
  
Cloud: Can we go to bars and see lot of woman when we go out?  
  
WA: *not paying any attention to cloud at all* If this chapter seemed a bit weird it was because I wrote it at school during my classes  
  
Cloud: Are you listening to me????  
  
WA: Please review. I need them to help me..... oh and thank again to those who have reviewed already.  
  
Cloud: * Pulls out a container full of cookie dough*  
  
WA: *looks at container*O.o  
  
Cloud: want it.well to bad it is mine  
  
WA: * runs after cloud for cookie dough* 


	3. getting ready

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer Ok I don't own any of the characters they belong to square.. *sigh* but I wish I did.  
  
I know I have not been up dating. So for who ever is reading this if anyone don't say anything I hardly have time for myself anymore. But I am finally getting time so it will be more often now. Anyway on with the Fic.  
  
NVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV  
  
Zack finishes getting read, and he looks at himself in the mirror. He sighs know that he does not look half as good as he once did. Knowing this was as good as it was going to be, he goes to the front door. Zack takes a look around to see if he needs anything else, then he leaves his house locking the door behind him. He walks over and gets on his bike the takes of heading to cloud's house.  
  
Zack reaches Clouds house. He finds Cid's Bike already sitting in front of the house. He looks over the nice shiny new bike as he parks His own.  
  
Zack walks up to the house and rings the doorbell. Tifa answers the door. She is wearing a short blue dress and high heals to match. When she sees zack she smiles.  
  
"Hello Zack. Long time no see." Says Tifa.  
  
"Yes it was been." Replays Zack  
  
"So how have you been?"  
  
".Um well." Zack is cut off by Cloud.  
  
" Hey man," Says cloud as he reaches the front door.  
  
"Hey " says Zack  
  
" Come on in" Says cloud." Cid is in the living room watching some show about machines right now."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Cloud sneakers" yeah go figure cid and machines" Cloud makes his way back into the living room.  
  
Zack turns to Tifa "So where are you going while we go out?"  
  
" Oh I am going to see a play with Yuffie. You know Cloud would never go to one." Says Tifa.  
  
" Yeah I know," replies Zack.  
  
Tifa and Zack fallow Cloud into the living room. Zack looks around at Cid and cloud. "So are we going?"  
  
Cid looks up at Zack." Oh you're here. Yeah lets get going." He stands up and walks past Zack.  
  
Zack turns and fallows him knowing that Tifa is most likely going to talk to Cloud. He walks out of the house and over to his bike. He stands beside it waiting for cloud to out.  
  
"Do you like it?" asks Cid  
  
Zack looks at Cid. "Like what?"  
  
"My bike of course" Reply's Cid.  
  
Zack looks at Cid's bike."Yeah it's nice." Answers Zack  
  
"Build it myself. It is a great #%$@ bike." Says cid almost to himself.  
  
Cloud walks out of the house and looks at them. "Vincent said he would meet us there."  
  
"So where are we going again?" Asked Zack.  
  
"You will see. It's new you might not know it." Reply's Cid  
  
"Yeah is was all cids Idea so fallow him." says Cloud  
  
".. Whatever" says Zack as he gets on this bike. Cloud and Cid also get on there bikes all three of them drive away. 


	4. The Club

Here is yet more of this fic.. For those of you reading this I hope you like it. Oh and just so everyone knows.I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY.  
  
MVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV  
  
Zack speeds up to catch up with cloud who is going over the speed limit by like 20 mph. "So where are we going again?"  
  
Cloud not hearing him continues on his way. He pulls out in front of Zack and singles for them to fallow him. He looks around to make sure no copes are to be seen the pulls away from Cid and Zack.  
  
Zack thinks to himself ' is this come kind of race .why the hell is he going so damn fast.' Zack speeds up to keep up with cloud. Not being able to go quite as fast as cloud this became a trick. He ended up watching clouds spikes as he came to the top of a hill. A few minutes later Cloud pulls into a parking lot next to what looked like an empty building. Zack fallowed not know where he was or really what he was doing there.  
  
Cloud finally pulled out of the parking lot in to a part of the building and parked his bike. He got off and watched as the other two pulled in behind him. " What took you guys so long? I was not going that fast"  
  
Cid got off his bike and walked over to cloud. " May I ask what the HELL where you thinking going that fast. If you had slid Tifa would have my head for giving you the bike." Cloud didn't answer just looked at cid like he had lost it.  
  
Zack got off of his bike and looked around. "Um Cloud where are we?" He asks as he walks around.  
  
Cloud looks away for the very pissed off Cid and looks at Zack. " We are. um" He puts his hands behind his head and leans to one side. " We are art my friends club"  
  
Zack who is still looking around. Stops looking and looks at cloud. "But there are no people other then us"  
  
"Does that really matter to you?" asks someone from the shadow.  
  
Zack having his back to the shadow turns around slowly." And who would you be?"  
  
"An old buddy" says Vincent as he comes out of the shadows.  
  
Cid turns his head to the side and mumbles" You can say old again" Turn his focus back on Cloud, Zack and Vincent " Hey"  
  
Cloud look at Cid with one eye the other closed and shakes his head. "Well now that we are all here lets go."  
  
"Right" says Cid  
  
"Yeah ok" says Zack  
  
"Lead on Cloud" says Vincent as he walks closer to his friends.  
  
Cloud nods and turns and walks into the shadows. Zack watches for a second before fallowing him. They walks trough the dark for a few minutes the cloud comes to a door that he opens the door. The light from the room within fills the room where they are standing. They all walk into the room.  
  
The room around them was full of life. In the right corner of this room there was a Dj table and in front of that there seemed to be some kind of cage. That was in front of the dance floor that was packed. And to their right that was a bar. Zack looks around this very large room surprised. He had thought there were no people when in fact the where hundreds.  
  
Cloud and Cid walks over to the bar and sits down.  
  
Vincent and Zack watch as they do so. Zack shakes his head " They will never change." He and Vincent fallow their buddies lead and walks over to the bar. They sit down next to Cloud and Cid.  
  
Zack looks at cloud " Tell me again how do you know this place"  
  
Cloud looks at him. " A friend owns it. In fact in a way I guess I partly own it as well"  
  
Cid being a bit surprised that Cloud had gone and done something like taking a partnership in a club with out him spit out his drink. " What the hell do you mean by you partly own"  
  
Cloud looking into his drink spinning it slightly answers" Well a few years an ago a friend of mine named Naomi came and asked Tifa and me to help her starts a bar. And since Tifa had already owned one we decide to sell it and put the money into this one. And for a while Tifa worked here. But lately Tifa has not been able to do a lot."  
  
"Oh" all three reply  
  
"Wait one minute what do you mean by Tifa was not been able to do much?" Asks Zack.  
  
Clouds eyes widen a bit. " I just meat she was taking a break from working. That's it"  
  
Cid looked at him knows there was more to it then that. " And why-" is all cid got out before he got cut off.  
  
"Hello Cloud it's been a while" Says someone from behind them  
  
All four turn around and look at the girl that had spoken to Cloud. She has hair that came down to her mid waist and was a golden blonde. She was smiling at them even her light brown eyes where smiling. She was wearing a light blue dress that came down to her knees.  
  
"Hello Naomi. How have you been?" asks Cloud.  
  
" Fine and you?" asks Naomi  
  
"Great." replies Cloud  
  
Naomi looks at Cid, Vincent, and Zack "Who are your friends?" asks Naomi  
  
"Oh. This id Cid" Cloud says as he points to Cid.  
  
"Hey" says Cid  
  
"Vincent" he says as he points to Vincent.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Says Vincent  
  
"And Zack" he says pointing to Zack  
  
"Hello" says Zack  
  
Naomi smiles even bigger " It's nice to meet all of you." She turns back to Cloud " I t was nice to see you again tell Tifa I hope everything goes well and if you need I will be upstairs."  
  
"Right" says Cloud  
  
Naomi turns back to the other three. "Again it was very nice to meet you all maybe we will meet again." Says Naomi before she turns and walks away.  
  
All three turn and look at Cloud. Cloud looks at them "What?"  
  
Cid shakes his head " Now you must tell us what's up with Tifa?"  
  
"Yes Cloud are you hiding something from us?" asks Vincent.  
  
Zack watches his friends demand information and smiles. Then he turns and looks in the direction that Naomi left and thinks to himself ' yes maybe one day we will meet again' He turns back and joins in with his friend trying to get Cloud to talk.  
  
MVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVM  
  
Wa: well I hope you liked it  
  
Cloud: are you trying to get me in trouble?  
  
Wa: of course not you are the best  
  
Cloud: you keep saying that  
  
Wa: Well till next time. And please please review 


End file.
